


Think About It

by Asexuallaw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Just a random fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor enjoys a nice cup of tea in the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About It

“If it hadn't been for you, Doctor. I would have lost everything.”

“Oh, don't worry about it Chanley. Always happy to help the Tretchas. Be careful with that tail, though. It'll be sore for a bit. Maybe we'll meet again!”

“I hope so, ” Chanley beamed, waving a slimey green hand.

“Yeah, but let's not keep our hopes up! Adios!” With that, The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS and quickly began turning dials and levers until once again he was orbiting mindlessly in space. He smiled at himself for being able to help such a lovely tretch, and idly whistled a tune to himself while he put the TARDIS on auto drive and made his way to the kitchen. His footsteps echoed against the walls, reminding him of how empty his ship was.

Once it had been filled with the joyous laughter of Mr. And Mrs. Pond as they picked out different places in time and space they wanted to visit. Before that, Donna Noble chewing his ear off, but with kindness in her voice. Even before, Martha Jones, ready to follow him wherever they went. And further back, Rose Tyler...full of life and hope. Who he'll never see again...

The Doctor shook his head and smacked himself in the face. ' _No need to dwell on the past. The future is ahead,'_ he told himself, sinking a tea bag into the warm water in his mug and taking a nice, deep sip. He didn't usually drink tea, but he needed something to help relax.

The Doctor made his way back to the control panel of the TARDIS and sat down on the stairs that led further up. “I should probably redecorate,” he said to no one in particular. He didn't want the memory of the Ponds time in here to keep him from moving on. Today was his last day of helping. No more saving planets. No more helping strangers. No more companions. No one appreciated what he did anyway, so there was no point. He took another sip of his tea.

The Gallifreynian quickly stood up and sat the mug down somewhere away from the control panel, pulling a screen close to his face and pushing coordinates into the system. He wasn't going to sit around all day pouting and doing nothing; even though he wasn't saving people, there was nothing against going backward or forward in time to visit different places. This time, he decided to go back. To the 1800's. He punched one final button and the TARDIS was off, sending the Doctor through time.

When he landed, he laughed and went to his closets, picking out an appropriate outfit. 


End file.
